Avatar: School Days
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: AU Katara and her brother Sokka have moved from America to Ireland. New school, new friends, new bully's. But theres one boy that's caught Katara's interest, and he has the nicest grey eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor the characters.

* * *

**Avatar: School Days**

Chapter 1

"Well, here we are," said Sokka dryly slinging his backpack over his shoulder and rolling his eyes at the building in front of him. Katara elbowed him in the ribs and he let out an 'oof' of protest.

"Sokka can't you even _pretend_ you actually care?" his sister asked gesturing to the grounds around her.

"I'd be lying if I said yes," he muttered. Around them girls and boys stepped out of their parent's cars, some out of their own if they were fortunate enough. A group of boys were playing basketball in the court next to the school and a group of girls were hanging next to a statue.

Katara grimaced at the way one of them was looking at her. Her musings were put on hold when her brother pointed out a hobbling woman in a nun's attire.

"That's the principal," he whispered "Dad and I met her last week."

The woman was steadily making her way over to them, a beaming smile plastered on her face. It astounded Katara at the amount of respect she was being offered by the pupils. They had all stopped what they were doing and had greeted her with a well practiced;

"Good morning Sister Rita!"

She stopped in front of them. "Ah, you must be our pupils from America, yes?"

Sokka nodded and blushed in embarrassment. "Um, yeah."

Katara shook her head and sighed. Talking was not one of her older brother's strong points. "Were really glad to be here, its so different." Katara gave a pointed glance to her uniform. Sokka scratched his uncomfortably.

Sister Rita laughed. "Yes, many of our students have been complaining about their uniforms. But you know how it is, rules and all."

A car reared up next to them and Katara let out a cry diving to the side. Sokka had landed in a small rose bush and the principal had side stepped it in time. Out of the passenger seat came a young boy about Katara's age, he wobbled slightly before crumpling to the ground.

An old man was in the driver's seat, a blue arrow on his head and a long white mustache. A small lemur was curled around his neck, its fur bristling in terror.

"Hum, I do think I need more lessons, Aang." said the man indifferently. He gave Sister Rita a nod and smile. The boy, Aang, gave no sign that he had heard the man. Now that Katara thought about it, he had given no sign of life.

She kneeled by his still form and shook him a little. He groaned and opened his eyes. They took Katara by surprise and she inhaled quickly. They were so…_grey_.

Aang heaved himself to his feet putting a hand to his forehead. Acknowledging Katara and Sister Rita with a hello, he retrieved his bags from the back seat.

"Uh, Gyatso I think you should avoid traffic on the way home," said Aang "Your driving's scaring Momo and nearly killed everyone else."

Gyatso laughed, "I guess your right,"

With a screech of the wheels and a startled yelp from Katara, the car had sped down the road and turned the corner so sharply that skid marks remained.

Aang groaned and apologized to Sister Rita "S'ry about that," he mumbled blushingly. He turned to Sokka struggling to liberate himself and offered him a hand. Pulling Sokka out of the bush he gave a low bow, hands clasped together. Sokka's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Aang offered the same bow to Katara.

"Sokka and…"

"Katara,"

"Ah, yes! Sokka and Katara are our new students from America," said Sister Rita happily. Aang smiled "Americans, huh?"

"Aang here is of Eastern ancestry. As you see his custom of politeness is very different from ours."

Aang blushed and avoided Katara's gaze. He pulled his Adidas cap further down on his head. "I'll be seeing you," he waved goodbye and jogged inside the building.

Katara stared after Aang a weird feeling bubbling in her stomach

* * *

Hya guys, yep, I'm back and kicking. As you can see this story really doesn't have a purpose. I just thought It'd be fun if I tried to do an AU. The school is mine, I might even show up ;) lol. Well have a nice day! 

Slan Vanille


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor the characters.

Review responses:

**Aangsfan: Awsome, I'm glad you like it.**

**Zen: 9/10 wow thanks!**

**jliljj: Did I spell your name right? Ah well, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Tang Si Ming-Yue: Thats a rocking name! thanks for the review.**

**reconrox: Thanks!**

**Saraheartskataang: Thanks you!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you Sokka Jones?"

Sokka looked up from his History book and his eyes met a girl. She was smiling and her brown hair was cut short.

"Yeah, that's me,"

The girl grinned and held out a hand for Sokka to shake. "I'm in charge of showing you and your sister around for a few days. My names, Suki."

Sokka nodded. He had never been good with words, especially talking to girls. He grimaced remembering a small fight Katara and he had had on the matter, after he had returned from a horrible date.

"_I just can't talk to girls, Katara." he had sighed_

"_You talk to me don't you?"_

"_Yeah, but your not really classified as a girl!"_

That sentence had earned him a punch and a full demonstration of how Tai Chi was not all that peaceful.

The bell rang. Professor Mahony sighed and dismissed them. Sokka followed Suki out into the corridor.

"So? Have you met anyone?" Suki asked as they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Sokka arched an eyebrow in thought. Did that Aang kid count? Probably.

"Katara and I nearly got killed by some kid named Aang, this morning."

Suki laughed. "Let me guess, Gyatso's working on his driving?"

Sokka stopped walking and faced her "That's what Aang called him too, you know the guy?"

"Know him? Everyone knows him! His cakes are legendary…and so is his driving,"

They continued walking and eventually reached a large room, which seemed much too crowded for Sokka's taste. Suki moaned and slammed a hand to her forehead.

"Oh damn. I forgot today was Noodle day. Come on, did you pack a lunch? Good, we'll eat outside."

Suki led him to the back of the building where a small park hid behind some trees. Fruits of all kind hung from the branches and Sokka was surprised to find his sister sitting under a tree with another girl.

She waved him over and he sat down beside her, Suki greeting the other girl.

"How were your first classes?" Katara asked him eagerly, he knew she had a bit of news to tell him but being Katara she preferred to be polite and hear him out first.

"Nothing special, its still school after all," he shrugged. Katara shook her head at him.

"Well, mine were fine, Vanille and I met in Music, and she's quite the drum player."

The girl, Vanille, blushed at the compliment and waved it away "Yeah, well you have an amazing voice and you're pretty handy on the piano too."

"Anyway," continued Katara quite impatient to finish "They have a swim team, Vanille told me that she could try and offer me a spot!"

Sokka rolled his eyes at his younger sister. He would never understand her love of splashing in the water, an art she called swimming. Yet he took it upon himself to act thrilled for her sake.

"That's nice of you, Vanille."

"No big, all she has to do is show me what she's worth and if she's good enough then she's in."

Sokka quickly took out a meat jerky from his backpack and took a bit out of it. Suki took out her schedule and took a good long look at it, turning to Vanille she asked.

"What are your next three classes?"

"P.E, Maths and Geography, you?"

"Irish, French and Art."

Sokka looked up from his lunch. "What's Irish?"

"It's the language of Ireland, it's really hard." said Suki showing him her Irish book. Their was a picture of two boys playing some sort of weird game with a ball and two sticks.

"It's a dead language really,"

Vanille grumbled behind her. "Oops sorry, V. Vanille is the only one who actually likes Irish, she finds it _fascinating_!"

"Oi. I just think it's a nice language, and it is not dead!"

Suki chuckled "Whatever you say amadan(1)"

"Oh don't you call me an amadan you prat," Vanille mumbled under her breath taking a chunk out of her pear.

The bell rang again and all four teenagers groaned. Gathering their stuff Sokka bid goodbye to his sister and followed Suki to his next class.

"Have fun in P.E!" called Suki over her shoulder at the two girls.

* * *

Haha, told you you'd find me! This is my school after all. Sokka and Katara meet Suki and Vanille (thats me! XD) in this chapter. Vanille (still me!) and Katara are going to P.E and who will they meet there? Jet, Haru, Zuko? the list is endless. Anyway thanks to all the people who have reviewed.

(1) Amadan: Irish word for idiot, or prat.

Slan Vanille Strawberry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor the characters

**Review responses:**

**jlijj: thanks for the review.**

**iluvSokka46: thanks, I really wanted to put myself somewhere in one of my stories.**

**Aangsfan:Thanks for saying I'm smart! I don't get that alot you know. lol**

**Tang Si Ming-Yue: Still lovin' the name! Yep we have Irish classes. HARDEST THING EVER!**

**Summer Sweetheart: Hey, I remember reading one of your stories: Momma, I think it was. It made me all sad, it was really good. Oh as for the awkwardness I think the only thing I was reluctant to put in were the second names. My sis talked me into it though.**

**JC Lova: I don't think they'll like her per say. I don't think they'll even make it into this story for another good while. Zuko maybe earlier since he's a major character in the series and it only makes sense to have him in. As for them liking Katara? I'm not sure about that one.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Katara waited for Vanille outside the cubicle where she was changing. Girls around her started chatting about their weekends to their friends.

"So who's the coach?" asked Katara loudly over the noise. Vanille let out a muffled cry and a loud thump before responding.

"Today's basketball I think. So its either Jason Fletcher or coach Simmers."

The door flew open and Katara looked up at Vanille who wore a tracksuit pants and a black hoodie that read: I have issues. She also held her head in one hand, a result from her fall and outburst a few moments ago.

"Come one, the sock smelling gym is waiting." said Vanille flatly and Katara chuckled to herself. Stepping out of the changing rooms and into the gym Katara was struck with how small it was compared to her last school's one.

Yet this Gym had large open windows that let the sun light stream in giving each object a golden glow. In the centre of the gym was Aang. He dribbled a basketball up to the nets and a soft swish indicated that he had made the basket. A loud voice seemed unimpressed with his effort though.

"You call that a dribble? Come on Aang, an old person could do better than that!"

It was a small girl, younger than Vanille by far. She wore an army pants and a green T-Shirt that had a very intimated message on the front.

Aang groaned and with a defeated sigh made his way back up to the centre for another try. His head hung low and Katara's eyes widened. Vanille looked at her oddly before looking at what Katara was gaping at. All she saw was Aang head bowed, dejectedly making his way up to the centre of the court.

Suddenly it hit her.

"Never seen Aang's tattoos before, have you?" she said quietly. Katara shook her head and continued watching the boy.

"He jokes about them, how it scares the opposition. He had them done a few years ago, no one knows why."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Aang say's it was the second most painful thing he had to go through,"

"Second?"

Vanille looked as though she had said too much and tried to change the subject quickly. Aang was once again dribbling up to the net and made another basket.

"The swim team's having another training session tomorrow. You should come, show us what you can do."

"Sure," said Katara absentmindedly her gaze turning to watch the young girl rather than Aang. Her hair was short and black but long enough so that her bangs covered her eyes. The most intriguing thing about her though was that s large sand coloured dog that sat obediently at her side.

"What's her name?"

Vanille arched an eyebrow "Who?"

Katara nodded to the girl with the dog. "Her. With the dog."

"Oh! Well, the dogs name is Daisuke."

"What about the girl?" asked Katara impatiently. Vanille crossed her arms just as the rest of the girls and boys came out of their respective changing rooms.

"They call her the Blind Bandit."

* * *

Yep people, Katara finally learns about the Blind Bandit. Wonder what will happen next? I am too. All I can tell you is that Sokka is about to find out that there's only one person in the school you have to keep away from.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Much aprecciated.

Slan Vanille Strawberry


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own a picture of Aang that my niece drew. It inspires me to write and its so effin cute to boot!

**Review responses:**

**Kataang4eva: Sweeeeeeeeet review!**

**shadowX: Nope. Irish is Irish, or Gaeilge as we call it. Gaelic evolved into modern Irish, and hence is not used anymore.**

**iluvSokka46: Yep Sokka's in this, though you might not like this particular chapter**

**Aangsfan: More Kataang? Sorry to say you'll have to wait until the next chappie. This is Sokka all the way! As for the length I'll try and work on that**

**jlijj: Can they bend? Well that's a good question? You guys tell me. Should they bend?**

**Summer Sweetheart: Yeah, I really liked it. Thanks for the rev**

**Billeh: thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sokka looked at the Professor dumbly, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. "What?"

Miss Tiller looked at him with an exasperated expression her mouth set in a grim line and her arms crossed

"Taigh do coipleabhar?." she sighed (1)

Sokka looked around the room in need of help just to understand what this woman was talking to him about. A girl across the way, held up her copybook and pointed to it.

Getting the hint he rummaged in his bag until he had found it and presented it to Miss Tiller. She opened it, grabbed a pen from Suki who sat next to him, wrote furiously and handed it back.

"Room 4 next to the science lab," she said in a bored tone opening the classroom door and letting him out. He shot a worried glance to Suki before the door was slammed behind him.

"Horrible woman," he muttered opening the copy and reading what she had wrote.

_Obviously can not continue Irish. I could help him with the basics but that will be for you to decide._

Walking down the corridor and peering closely into each room he scoured for the science lab. He took his time, admiring each picture that decorated the walls. Some were yellowed with age, some were so old that they were disintegrating in the frame.

He trailed on aimlessly. A loud voice made him turn. "Well look 'ere lads. We've caught us a whoopin' newbie." a girl growled leaning against a locker her gang around her.

"Wadda you doin' 'ere, ponytail? Don't ya know this is me spot? Right lads?!" the others agreed and gave Sokka pointed glances.

Sokka put a protective hand around his ponytail. Ever since he had been a child, his ponytail had been a sensitive spot. He could remember asking his mother to tie his hair back like his father. She had looked at him oddly but had agreed, tying it back with a blue elastic band. His sister, who had been seven at the time, had taunted and teased him relentlessly for a solid month.

_"It looks like a stump!"_ she had laughed tugging at it with her hand before he had shoved her away.

"Teach 'I'm a lesson, Mire!" one boy exclaimed giddily. Mire laughed and pushed herself to her feet looking at Sokka in a way that was anything from friendly.

"Its a warriors wolf tail." Sokka said firmly to Mire, frowning.

Mire and her gang roared with laughter, clutching their sides, slumping to the ground and wiping away tears of mirth. Sokka blushed in embarrassment and took a few steps back. The laughing died to be replaced by a deafening silence. Mire cracked her knuckles her eyes turning into slits

Sokka weighed his options. Stay and fight, or run. He was naturally intrigued by his first option, his mother had always thought him to stand up for himself. But looking at how many people prowled around Mire it would be stupid to start a fight.

He chose the only option he could. He ran.

Mire and her gang's laughter stayed imprinted in his brain long after he had escaped. He slowed to a stop and hung his head in shame. Somehow he had the nagging feeling that from now on they would be looking out for him.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been here in a while. I'm living with my gran for two weeks and she seriously lacks a computer and cable TV. I asked my mums friend to bring me up here for the weekend, so I'll probably only get a new chapter up next weekend. Next on the list (drum roll)...Aang! 

Taigh do coipleabhar(1): Give me your copy.

Slan abhaile Vanille Strawberry

-------------------------

The Ty Zulee club is now open! Members: Vanille Strawberry, Bob the Ant aka Hat-Boy, (there's an empty space for you!) contact either one of us for details on how to join. Zuko hearts Ty Lee for ever! Because everyones aura is pink sometimes!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do nor own Avatar. I own an Avatar drawing, wich was made by a one year old. So don't sue!

Review Responses:

Summer Sweetheart: Yeah, poor Sokka. I'd kick them in the (censored) aswell

H2P2: I'm glad you love it and I feel honored and humbled.

ShadowX: Your welcome, I try and answer everyone. Glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Aang walked quietly back to his instructor who, at this moment in time, was not impressed with his demonstration. She tapped her foot impatiently, her dog coking his head at her and whining softly.

"What was that?" she demanded forcefully making Aang cringe. He sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, Toph. I was…distracted." he mumbled blushingly averting his eyes away from her. Toph brushed her bangs away from her face to reveal a pair of milky green orbs. They studied him sightlessly and her lips thinned in thought.

"It's that girl watching you. Isn't it?"

Toph was referring to the girl that now stood listening to the coach on the other side of the gym. Now and again, she would glance smoothly in their direction before looking back quickly.

"It's scary how you do that." commented Aang picking up his school hoodie and slipping it on. Toph swiped the ball from his hand and dribbled it on the spot, more so to have something to do.

Again, Toph felt the girl turn to look at them. Arching an eyebrow and focusing on the limited vibrations she got from wood, Toph was able to establish how tall the girl was. No more than five foot seven, a little more maybe.

The bell rang signalling the end of her free period. Toph groaned slamming the ball into Aang's chest and grabbing Daisuke's collar.

"I better go before I'm late for Ducky." Ducky meaning the English teacher who often quacked in her lessons. Aang agreed and said he would catch up with her, after having put away the equipment.

"That's what the equipment managers for, Twinkle Toes." she grumbled reminding him that no matter how much the teachers praised him he still could get into trouble for being late.

Aang shook his head nervously "I know, but lets give the kid a break, huh?"

Toph's eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. "What are you up to?"

Aang laughed nervously. His voice cracking as he tried to get Toph to leave. "Nothing, nothing at all! Hey, you better be getting to that English class, huh? Well have fun!"

Toph shook her head at him, a gesture that expressed her discontent with his behaviour. She let Daisuke lead her out of the gym her sneakers making screeching noises as she dragged them on the floor.

Aang waited until Toph had closed the doors behind her, and turned the corner to her next class. Little did she know that he had asked Ducky for an extra free period. She had been reluctant to agree but taking his perfect attendance and outstanding grades, she had not denied his request.

The gym class on the other side was just starting. He could see the girl, Katara, attempting to get through her friends defence. He had to admit she was fast up to the net, but her friend was faster stealing the ball and giving a triumphant grin.

Katara panted heavily laughing as her friend tried to balance the basketball on her nose but failing miserably as it fell to the ground. Her friend looked at it for a moment before erupting into peels of laughter.

Aang chuckled and gathered the balls and cones into his arms. He walked slowly past them and was stopped by Katara's friend.

"Hey Aang!" she waved enthusiastically "You need some help with that?" He looked at her for a moment and shrugged being careful not to drop anything as he did so.

"We can help. Right, Katara?"

Katara nodded taking the cones that were stacked in Aang's arms. Aang blushed as her hand brushed against his, but lucky for him neither two of the girls noticed. Trying to forget about the tingle that Katara's touch had left on is hand he turned to her friend.

"You look really familiar. Are you on the Basketball team?"

"Me?" she laughed "No, not me. My twin is though, Vivian."

Aang's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered the imposing figure that played back and often made fun of the teachers. It was true that they looked exactly alike. He suddenly remembered Vivian talking about a sister.

"You're Vanille?" he asked incredulously.

Vanille grinned crossing her arms "The one and only. By the way, Aang. Have you met my friend Katara?"

His eyes swung from Vanille to lock with Katara's. His heart sped up dangerously and for a moment, he was afraid that he might pass out. Katara smiled at him and extended a hand.

"We've met briefly this morning." he said shaking her hand lightly.

"Very briefly," Katara laughed, earning herself and Aang strange looks from Vanille.

They stopped shaking hands but neither had let go. Vanille watched the two her eyebrows raised in surprise. She cleared her throat loudly and both teenagers sprung apart as though their hands had begun burning. Aang blushed scarlet and Katara would not meet anyone's eye.

"I-I better…uh, get these, uh…put away," Aang mumbled quietly. He walked quickly to the storage room and deposited the Basketballs in their hampers. Katara stacked the cones in a corner, whilst Vanille leaned against the doorframe watching in amusement.

Somehow, she thought, this year is going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

This is sort of for Aangsfan who asked for some Kataangyness! Well here you are. 

Slan agus go maith Vanille Strawberry

----------------------------------

The Ty Zulee club is now open! Members: Vanille Strawberry, Bob the Ant aka Hat-Boy, (There's an empty space for you!) contact either one of us for details on how to join. Zuko hearts Ty Lee. Because everyone's aura is pink sometimes!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor the characters.

**Review Responses:**

jlijj: Evil? Yes, she is. Very much so.

iluvSokka46: Thank you, if you like Toph, Sokka scenes then you might enjoy this.

Summer Sweetheart: Nope not a word :) Ah well, the fun of being a kid is making up cool sounding words.

joe (sweet110) Are you the guy who said he was from Ireland? Are you the guy who plays the guitar and is on the basketball team? If you are, well...I'll think about it.

Aangsfan: You are most welcome ;)

Kataang4eva: Just contact Bob the Ant aka Hat-boy, or me.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch._

The noise resounded in the gym and through Toph's ears. Closing her eyes tighter, she continued punching with vigour. School had finished long ago, but for some reason she was not ready to go anywhere near her fathers expensive limo, possibly waiting outside.

Paddy, her driver, was almost undoubtedly taking advantage of her absence to cruise around town, flirting with _much_ younger women.

_Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch._

Their was something soothing about the way her fists hit the punching bag. It was a way to get rid of all her anger and frustration. Well… almost.

With a strangled cry, she jabbed her fist forward but it never touched the bag, which hung from the ceiling. Instead, a rock came hurtling through the open window whizzing past her and colliding with the object, ripping it open.

Taking a deep breath, Toph lowered her arm. Daisuke whined next to her, a trait Toph had learnt meant he was upset with her.

"Get off my back, Dai. No one's here."

Daisuke whined again and brought his paw near to his muzzle as if he was trying to scratch his forehead. Another sign that he disagreed with her reasoning.

Toph sighed and placed a hand to his head. There were times, when she just had to use her abilities. It made her who she was, without it she would be a frail, scared blind girl. Her abilities had gained her a friend. Aang.

There was an arena, not far from where she lived, a place where people like her gathered to pit their skills against each other. She had showed up there on a cold night, in her homemade fighting outfit. Aang had been sitting in the stands with other eager fans.

She had taken down each one of her opponents. Fighting somehow had liberated her from the cage her parents had built around her.

_It's for your own good, Toph_

They had told her this on an equally dark night, when she had wanted to go to the fair with her grandmother. They had declined stating how dangerous it was to venture out with her disability. She had begged, and pleaded for hours until the axe had dropped making her eyes water.

_It's for your own good, Toph _

Remembering those hated words, she had raised her hands over her head and brought the strip of earth the champion was standing under, flying through the air. With a sickening sound, the man crashed into the announcer's booth.

She had been instantly declared the winner and her pride had radiated the next day, startling her parents. She continued to attend the fights with Aang present in the stands. There came a change, however, every fighter had to acquire a name.

Hers came instantly, reflecting who she was. The Blind Bandit.

She smiled softly at the memories she had grown so fond of. Daisuke growled and she turned sharply, feeling another person enter the room.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice low and threatening. The person, a boy, rubbed his neck nervously.

"I'm just looking for my sister…I, uh…thought she was in here…" he smiled sheepishly at her and her eyes narrowed.

"Well she's not, so scram!"

She turned her back on him and walked toward's a new punching bag. Her one was in no position to take any more abuse from her knuckles.

_Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch._

"Wow, I never knew this place had a workout area!"

Toph growled under her breath. Hadn't he left? He made his way over to her and she was disappointed to find he towered over her small frame.

She gave a series of quick jabs trying to block out the boy's voice, which carried a note of awe in it.

"My name's Sokka, I'm new here."

"That's obvious."

She felt his shoulders sag and his cheery introduction melt at her words. She only felt the guilt for a split second before it was replaced with the urge to keep punching.

"Why do you say that?"

She sighed and Daisuke padded softly away.

"Every one know's better than to bug me, your threading on very thin ice buddy,"

She could have sworn she literally felt his self-esteem drop at his feet. Her punches slowed until they stopped completely. She could hear Aang's over cheerful voice in her head.

"_Give the guy a break, Toph."_

"Sorry…uh, Sokka." she apologised through gritted teeth, making sure her bangs covered her eyes; which in a way was unnecessary as her back was turned to him. "I've had a rough day, you know?"

"Same here."

"New school ain't exciting enough?"

"Actually, there's too much going on for me to keep up,"

Toph laughed sitting atop one of the tables, Sokka taking her lead and sitting next to her.

"Too much going on? This place is dead!" she snorted. Sokka laughed weakly next to her his head hanging limply staring at the floor.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes,"

Toph quirked an eyebrow, which went unnoticed by the older boy as her hair, covered her eyes. He sat stiffly facing the wall, his posture betraying his lie.

"Whatever." she huffed at him crossing her arms. "So where were you before you moved?"

Sokka looked up for a moment basking in the knowledge that he could finally talk about something he knew well.

"We come from the U.S, we move a lot. We were born in Canada, and then we moved to New York before coming here."

"The U.S of A!" Toph gave a low whistle "Sounds snazzy."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence the light streaming in from the open window and the bird chirping happily outside. Daisuke had taken residence under the pin-pong table and yawned lazily.

"What about you?" Sokka asked suddenly.

"Me? Well I've never moved, my dad doesn't't want to put pressure on me too much. He and my mom travel a lot. He's on a business trip Korea right now. I don't get to be with them often."

Toph was amazed that she had spoken that particular feeling out loud, not to mention to a stranger. The only person she had ever spoken to about her parents and her life, was Aang. Nevertheless, there she was talking to this boy about things she promised herself never to tell anyone but Aang.

Yet somehow, Sokka seemed to understand perfectly what she had told him.

"Parents working hard to make you comfortable, but making you just the opposite. I've been there." he sighed.

Their was a honk and Toph sprang to her feet Daisuke yowling at the sudden noise. With a few lengthy strides, she neared the window and was instantly joined by Sokka.

"Who's honking?" she asked. Sokka's eyebrows rose and he looked over her head.

"There's a guy waving and- whoa he has a limo!"

Toph sighed inwardly, grabbing the edge of the windowpane. She would miss talking to Sokka. He wasn't like Aang. Aang was too optimistic and tried to look on the bright side of everything. Sokka however. He understood her because he was going through the same thing.

Instead of looking at it in a simpler, rosy looking way, he accepted it. She admired him for it.

"That's me ride." she replied sharply, sprinting to the door but stopping when Sokka's voice reached her.

"You have a limo?!"

"Every little blind, rich girl has one." she grinned enjoying the way his disbelief grew and grew. She walked out but was close enough to hear his spluttered response.

"_Blind?!_"

* * *

Ahhhhh, Tokka moment. Warms me up inside. Well this was more to try and introduce the group together and propose the thought of bending. I know you probably think "OMG she's going to ruin it with the bending!" But I've planned this out very carefully. Funny thing is, Katara can't bend. She's gonna have to learn. From who? You'll just have to wait and see.

Slan a chara

Vanille Strawberry


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor the characters...I own a new laptop!

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry this has taken so long but there's been a lot happening recently. I've got the results of my winter term tests and I am the proud owner of four B's and seven A's! Christmas has been quite generous to me also with a new laptop as mentioned earlier. I passed my auditions for my school play and my time has been mostly devoted to learning my lines. In short not a lot of time for writing. However, I don't know how, but I've finally finished the latest chapter of Avatar: School Days.

Review Responses:

doctor anthony: I'm glad you liked the Tokka and yes, there may be some Maiko. I'm not too fond of the pairing but it seems to be shaping into a Cannon. Irish Pride!

Summer Sweetheart: Thanks for the tips with the commas. And to answer your question...nope.

iluvSokka46: Thank you, I enjoy Sukka as well. Though I'm a little afraid that Suki is dead at this stage.

Aansfan: Yay Tokka!

bubba2494: Thank you.

Trilobitemk7: Even if Sokka can be very smart he is also very dense.

Kataang4eva: ...Skittles? Thanks for the review anyway!

Ndasuunye: Yeah they can bend. Also because of popular demand Azula was thrown into this chapter and the story for laughs. Caution she may be OC at first but you'll find out more about her as you go along.

Lukash: I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Two people struggled to keep up with their uncle whom had gone ahead some time before them. The boy grimaced as his sister piled her luggage into his already full arms. What had she packed? Bricks?

"Are you carrying, _anything_?" he asked beginning to trek up the hill after their uncle's hazy form in the distance. His sister snorted and held up a light red suitcase decorated with her groups insignia. She rose an eyebrow at him, noticing his foul mood.

"What's wrong, Zuzu? Aren't you happy that you'll be seeing your girlfriend?" she smirked as a crimson blush streaked across his pale cheeks. If their was one thing Azula prided herself in, it was the fact that no matter how old they got, she could still embarrass him. Zuko turned his attention to the sky which began to cloud over.

"Why did Mai have to live on this freakin' hill?" he groaned doubling over with the weight of Azula's bags. She halted suddenly behind their uncle Iroh who had stopped to let them catch up. The old man pointed happily to a large house up ahead with large opposing iron gates.

"Their it is children." he smiled walking forward and motioning for his niece and nephew to follow. They did so half-heartedly.

The house looked rather formidable. It was more of a large estate with blooming gardens and sparkling fountains,with the odd child's toy scattered in the grass. Zuko looked away, memories of a similar home flooding his mind. It had been so long since the incident. He snapped out of it when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Azula looking at him sympathetically.

He pulled away from her grasp roughly and made a big show of following his uncle up to the glistening gates. A little voice box lit up to life and a gruff voice rang through Zuko's ears.

"State your business."

Iroh cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "General Iroh along with my niece Azula and my nephew Zuko. We are here to pay visit to Ambassador Hakori."

Their was a short pause before the gates swung open as if on their own accord.

"Ambassador Hakori will see you now."

---------------

Azula brought the goth into a warm hug. "Mai, we haven't seen each other in so long!"

Mai smiled. An expression that looked odd on her otherwise, neutral face. Her small brother Tom-Tom waddled closer to the two teenagers giggling and cooing before his sister picked him up. "It's nice to see you too, Azula. You've met Tom-Tom?"

Azula smirked and took the toddlers hand shaking it good-naturedly "I don't think I've had the pleasure." Tom-Tom giggled and made a grab for the girls ruby pendant. Azula ducked in time and looked somewhat annoyed with the small boy. "Don't grab!" scolded Mai firmly setting him down on the floor.

"So what have you been doing, other than babysitting?"

Mai collapsed back onto her couch and spread her arms along the length of it, kicking her heels in the air and resting them on a table. Azula sat herself in a green armchair to face her friend.

"You know me. Just living my life, going to school, sleeping and eating. Exciting stuff, really." said Mai in a sarcastic tone dipping her head backward to stare at the crystal chandelier.

Azula rose an eyebrow in question but did not push the subject. After having known Mai for so long, it was easy to distinguish her moods to a certain extent. You could never pin point exactly what was going on through her mind, but Azula had a fairly good idea.

"Talked to Ty Lee recently?"

Azula shook her head and lent her chin against her palm. She hadn't spoken to the would-be acrobat in months. She debated whether to call her once she and her brother left Mai's.

"No. Last I've heard of her she was up in Galway for a sold out week." Mai nodded along with the girls words.

Ty Lee Wendel was a bubbly pink crazed, sixteen year old girl, who had run away with the nearest circus to escape her family. She had been fed up with her six identical sisters and had felt like she had never really had her own identity. The circus gave her the freedom and attention she had craved as a child. She performed as an acrobat and Azula had to reluctantly agree that she was really good.

"She sent me a text a few days ago. Apparently her circus is rolling into town in about two weeks or so." Mai said.

At that moment Tom-Tom erupted into a fountain of tears pounding his little fist against the arm rest of Azula's chair. Mai looked calmly at the tantrum throwing boy and cast Azula a smirk.

"He wants you to hold him." she said flatly.

"Hold him?" said the other girl slowly watching Mai's brother curiously.

"Yep. If you do he'll shut up."

Azula bent down low enough to allow the toddler to waddle into her outstretched arms before she pulled him up lightly and onto her lap. He wiped his remaining tears away from his face and flashed her a smile displaying his first baby tooth. Azula smiled slightly and turned sharply at her brother's voice.

"Azula with a baby? Be careful Mai, she might eat him!"

Her eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue at her older brother who swooped down to kiss his girlfriend swiftly on the cheek.She wasn't sure why she had ever supported this relationship in the first place.

"Yes well, as you can see we are having a discussion. I hope you haven't merely come down here to make-out with Mai, Zuko."

Zuko's face darkened and he assumed the face of a person who seemed to be present by a dying friends bedside.

"Actually no. I've just learned some horrible news."

* * *

A/N: Well...that was unexpected. I wonder what the horrible news is about? Actually I don't because I know and you don't, ha! Sorry, caffeine rush, it's one am and I need my sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Slan a chairde!

Vanille Strawberry (Who has an appointment scheduled with the school councelor! inside joke)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own a new flute!_**

Review Responses:

Sweet101: Go raibh maith agat. Ta brón orm, tá mo sceal úfásach! Irish is too damn hard to comprehend not to mention, spell. At least we understood each other. Irish Pride!

Ndasuunye: Your a tough customer aren't you? Ah well, I love a challenge. The last chapter was a set-up for the main theme of the story. We learn what the horrible news is to some extent. I also apologise for the lenght but I know my limits and my brain wanders dangerously off the chosen path and refuses to think of other sentences to make these paragraphs longer.

doctor anthony: I'm more of a Ty Lee x Zuko fan really. We all know Zuzu has a pink aura deep within his emo soul! An seriously can you invision Azula as a mother...? Didn't think so. Irish Pride!

Summer Sweetheart: I'm glad you found it funny. My little brother thought it wasn't and criticised my comic talents. Take that bro! Someone thinks I'm funny! And your so right, not worth it.

Mel: Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Two Years Later_

"I want the two backs to move up the sides! Sweeper you've got to be ready for the interception!"

Katara cringed from her place on the stands, listening to the coach's loud calling shrills. Vanille and Vivian glared at the opposite team who prepared to break through their defence. Sticks positioned lowly Vanille sidestepped and let her sister charge at the oncoming player.

The girl in possession of the ball blinked in surprise but shot it through Vivian's legs in time. She had not anticipated a second defender lying in wait for the opportunity to steal the ball from her. Vanille did so passing it with a loud 'thunk' to a nearby midfielder.

The crows roared their approval as the two sisters high-fived.

"Let 'em know who's boss girls!" Aang cheered beside Katara, hands cupping around his mouth. She laughed.

"I never knew you were a fan of hockey, Aang?" the sixteen-year-old girl said laughingly. Aang smiled shrugging. "With this kind of action who wouldn't be?"

He pointed to Vivian and Vanille once again running forward to intercept a lone player carrying the ball along with her. A third girl joined them on their stampede.

"Their putting the other team under pressure by running at them."

Katara nodded, "It does seem to work."

The final whistle blew and the school jumped to their feet whooping and whistling loudly, waving banners towards the celebrating players.

--

"Man what a match!" Sokka exclaimed holding the door open for Katara, Toph and Aang to get into his car.

The other three agreed, regaling in the obvious highlights of the game. Aang and Sokka babbled together in the front each keeping an eye on the schools front doors. Finally, two teenagers emerged laughing.

"Oi! You guy's hurrying up or what?" Sokka called sticking his head out of the window.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," one of the twins huffed though Sokka was not sure which one.

They were dressed in identical blue team shirts and rolled up summer pants, hockey sticks and bags slung across their shoulders. It made identifying them harder, which for some reason Sokka guessed they had been aiming for. Depositing their possessions in the booth of the car, the twins climbed in the back.

Up close Sokka scrutinized them from the rear view mirror.

Vivian became wedged in-between his sister and Toph, eyes sluggishly closing, head falling against the blind girl's shoulder. He could see the depth and twinkle of her hazel eyes shifting between Katara and Aangwho had said something amusing for she gave a low chuckle.

Vanille leant a hand against her forehead listening in on the conversation without actually taking part. Sokka could only imagine what random things were mechanically clicking into place inside the girls mind. Her eyes were different from Vivian. A blend of green and blue but which also twinkled mischievously.

Satisfied that he had told them apart, Sokka returned his attention to the road, reversing out of the school parking lot and onto the road. Aang gave a low whistle at the perfectly accomplished manoeuvre.

"Nice one, Sokka."

Katara leant forward in her seat smiling, "He got better hasn't he?"

Toph grunted, "You're telling me. I remember a time where every journey in this car would end with me spilling the contents of my stomach onto the pavement."

"I wasn't _that_bad!" Sokka defended himself. The car fell silent each person staring at him sceptically or making meek noises of disapproval

"Your just lucky the cabbage guy didn't press charges against you for malicious execution of cabbages with a vehicle."

Sokka glared at Vanille as the rest of his friends snickered at one of his less brilliant moments. That man was ridiculous anyway. Every time one of them passed him, he would squeal, grab his cart and make a run for it shouting "My cabbages!" for the world to hear.

They continued ambling down the road the tiny car groaning under the weight of the six teenagers, but it ploughed on spluttering and seemingly gasping once it reached its first stop.

Aang thanked them for the ride, promising to see them later on that night. He shared a fleeting look with Katara making them both blush and look away.

"Later guys!" Aang waved hopping up the steps to his front door.

Vivi clambered into the front seat which had once been occupied by Aang her eyes never leaving the American girl who now chatted with Toph and Vanille. Upon noticing that Vivi was, looking at her Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Vivi shook her head, "Nothing."

Once everyone had been dropped off at their homes, (Toph at her manor and the twins at their home) Katara leant back into the passenger seat turning on the radio to mask the creaking metal of the car. Sokka let put a slow breath when he began to make out the shape of their house.

"Dad's home." he commented casually nodding to the dirt laden truck sitting in the drive.

Parking the 'Punto' next to his father's truck, Sokka stepped out to wipe a hand across the windshield. Katara ran up before him inside the house leaving the task of locking the car to him.

Once inside he heard the whistling of a kettle and the sound of clinking cutlery. Perhaps thinking dinner had been served the seventeen-year-old boy raced into the kitchen. His father sat at the table in the midst of a conversation with Bato, and Katara who aided in laying out the plates.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Sokka took a seat opposite his father, "Any insight on whether you'll be deported again?"

Katara looked down to the floor solemnly ad the subject was brought up once again. It had for many weeks now.

"No. Not yet, son." said Hakoda taking a gulp of his coffee.

"We should have a vague idea next month." Bato supplied helpfully with a dim smile. Sokka nodded grimly.

"Can we talk about something else?" Katara asked, desperate for a change of subject. Hakoda was very happy to oblige.

"How did the hockey match go?"

The two siblings brightened and began telling the two men about their victory over their rival school, and the other activities and things they had gotten up to during the day. It was a long while before the laughter in the small kitchen began to die down.

--

"Prince Zuko, I was hoping to find you here." the man said gently from the doorway.

The scarred youth did not turn to acknowledge the veteran who had walked the few strides to stand by his side. He too began to look over the ocean from the balcony. It was soothing. The push and pull of the waves lulling them both into a kind of trance.

"Azula's in trouble, Uncle. Her messages have stopped and Mai hasn't heard a word from her."

Iroh smiled wryly folding his hands across his large stomach and giving a low rumbling chuckle. "I think worry has clouded your judgement. Your sister is fine."

Zuko muttered darkly under his breath cursing and praying simultaneously for someone to keep his sister safe. Because how safe could, any one be in the company of the Fire Lord. Azula had left to learn about life as a royal and how to lead a country. Zuko himself had undergone the same procedure with disastrous results which were marred into his face for the rest of his life. He only hoped Azula would get out of it better than he had.

Though, lately her phone calls became shorter to non-existent and her letters left no clue as to how she was coping with palace life. It was odd for his little sister. He knew Azula better than anyone, and family mattered. She would never simply forget about Uncle and him.

"But," Iroh said placing a hand on Zuko's tense shoulder. "If you want I could contact Ozai in the morning." Zuko nodded.

The teens fingers curled around the edges of the separator between the balcony and a lenghty drop to his death.

"On a lighter note, Prince Zuko. We have been invited to a tournament. Earth Rumble seven, if I do recall."

"A tournament?"

Iroh nodded.

The general hoped his nephew would accept to accompany him. The poor boy was stressing over things that needn't be stressed over, like his place in the royal family and the safety of his sister. Zuko had taken so much responsibility in the past two years, unlike others his age who roamed free without cares.

"An earthbending tounament, right?" Zuko asked hesistantly. Iroh nodded once more.

"I'll go."

General Iroh let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

* * *

So the ploth thicken and we are two years into the future. To clarify some things, Hakoda and Bato are part of the army and that is why Sokka was asking if they were being deported soon. Katara and Aang have grown into best friends and the little gaang has been formed.

I must appologise for my lack of updating, but we had practical exams to endure and for passing my Music, I bought myself a nice new flute. Better late than never right?

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
